Saito the Dragon Knight
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: Louise has betrayed Saito as her mother forces her to take a potion to break the contract of familiar, now saito is a free man and with the help of a loving queen rises above what he was to become a Dragon Knight, a champion of justice and wielding a magic of his own
1. Betrayal

Saito the Dragon Knight

Chapter 1

Betrayal

"Thank you for joining me for dinner, Saito." Said Kirche as Saito left her quarters

"You're welcome, and thank you for inviting me, it was a very good dinner." Replied Saito. For once Saito was able to spend some time in Kirche's company without her wanting to get into his pants, just a nice dinner and talking.

Saito Was on the way back to Louise's quarters and to that pile of straw that he slept on but then Derf spoke up "we've got someone tailing us." Said the now fully restored blade. The Moment Derf said it a black cloaked figure came out of the shadows with a dagger in hand and attempted to ram the dagger through the Gandalfr but saito was now a fast drawer with his sword so he easily parried the dagger and in two swift strikes the assassin's hand parted company from his arm and the man's head went flying. "Partner, look, that ring is the signet ring of Louise's family!" exclaimed Derflinger

"Holy shit you're right!" exclaimed Saito recognizing the ring "Louise might be in danger!" he said and darted for Louise's room When he arrived he was about to open the door but stopped when he heard a voice… it was Louise's mother

"I am very pleased with you, my daughter for going through with this and breaking the contract with that vagabond, you are now to find a proper familiar one that is more befitting of someone of your family." Said the countess that Saito more than once would've loved to decapitate

"I am glad you are pleased with me, mother, however what are we to do with the boy, is it possible that we can send him home?" asked Louise's voice

"He is too dangerous to be kept alive, this world has changed him and while he lives he will forever be a threat to this family." Replied the countess

Saito Gripped Derflinger's hilt ready to draw and slay both of them but Derf responded, "Don't partner, she is a square mage and your ex-master is a void mage, there is no way you could take them down." Whispered Derf

Saito took a few deep breaths and walked away "What do you suppose we do?" he asked his sword

"Let's see if that Kirche chick can help us, she seems to have a thing for you, she might be able to help us." Responded Derflinger

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Said Saito and hurried back the way he came but was obstructed by more soldiers

"There's the boy, Kill him!" said one of them and he charged at Saito, the soldiers may have had years of combat experience but saito had the power of the Gandalfr at his command he rolled, ducked, slashed and stabbed until all the soldiers were slain and saito didn't stay long to admire his skill he just ran he was almost around the corner into the wing where Kirche's room was but found himself blocked by two thuggish men wearing full plate armor, thankfully they hadn't noticed him yet because they seemed to be interrogating Kirche

"So you're certain you hadn't seen this boy?" one of them asked her

"He was here a few minutes ago, and we had dinner together then he left, What did the boy do wrong?" she asked completely confounded that the Vallière guards would be looking for him

"The boy has been branded an enemy of the Vallière family and we intend to take him down!"

"Just why the heck would the Family of Louise brand her familiar an enemy?" asked Kirche the guards would've answered but saito took the time to sneak up behind them and he impaled the first soldier through the back with Derf then pulled the sword out and slashed the other through the neck. "Oh my, Saito, so they really are after you but why?" asked Kirche when she saw the mess before her feet

"Louise's mother forced Louise to drink this potion that broke the contract and now they seek to end my life." Explained Saito "Any way you can help?" he asked

"Come in," she said ushering him inside and magically locking the door behind them "If what you say is true, then that means they broke one of the most sacred laws of magic laid down by the Founder." The royal palace must be notified at once, we must ride for the capital."

"Cool plan and all, Kirche but shouldn't we focus on getting out of here first?" asked Saito

"No need to worry, the school stables are right next to this tower," she said going over to the window and opening it to reveal a large tree

"Well, Let's just hope I don't break my legs or anything." Said saito who clambered out the window onto the tree and started the descent down, roughly six feet up from the ground he fell on his rear while Kirche leapt gracefully down next to him and helped him up they got to the stables

"Many students bring horses with them but the school horses are free for anyone to use." Explained Kirche who climbed up onto her own horse while saito picked a stead of his own, he had gotten used to horse riding while riding with Louise, and they rode off into the night

They rode hard and fast through the night until daybreak was on the horizon and seeing a town up ahead Kirche thought they should find an inn to get some sleep, finding one, Kirche and saito tethered their horses to the stable and entered to seek a room, "Hey long time no see, Saito!" said a voice belonging to Jessica, one of the women who worked at the inn

"Ah, hello Jessica, my friend and I are looking for a room to stay in for some rest." Explained Saito

"No prob, we haven't had that many guests lately so why don't you just go upstairs and crash into the first bed that you find!" replied the inn worker. Saito and Kirche ascended the stairs found a room and crashed for some well-earned rest.

Saito and Kirche awoke to some commotion downstairs grabbing Derf and Kirche pulling out her wand they snuck downstairs to see what was going on and discovered a confrontation between Vallière guards and a strange black clad stranger (A/N: Picture what Altier from the First Assassin's Creed game wears only the attire is all black) "by what right do you interfere with a noble family's business?" asked the lead guard

"My reasons are none of your concern." Replied the stranger "Only that I am ordered to ensure you will not succeed"

"How dare you, peasant!" exclaimed the lead guard "Kill him!" he ordered as the guards drew their swords. What happened next reminded Saito of Elite forces Documentaries he watched back home discussing the concept of a synchronized shot as all of the guards with the exception of the captain fell dead.

"Care to try that again?" asked the Stranger and the guard in absolute fear ran the other way out the door. The stranger now turned to Jessica "Now as I was saying, is it true that saito and another student are staying here?" he asked "I mean no harm to either, I am here under orders to help them." He added

"How can we be sure of that?" asked Saito coming out from around the corner his hand on Derf and Kirche pointing her wand at him.

Once more something strange happened in the sense that everything save for him, Kirche and the stranger turned black and white "Sorry about that, it is a spell that allows me to communicate with people in utmost privacy so that nobody will sell us out, My name is Roakie, I am an informant and spymaster for the dragon knights." Replied the man now identified as Roakie

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Saito his hand still clutched on his sword

"Believe what you will, If it will help you survive have a look at this letter." He said reaching into a pouch on his belt and handing it to saito to read

Saito took the letter and handed it to Kirche "Louise never taught me to read your language so I trust you to translate." Said Saito

"Very well." Said Kirche taking the letter and examining it "It seems to be a request from Henrietta to the Dragon knights for help in getting you out of harms way, and it has the royal seal on it so it is legit in my book." She continued nodding

"Okay, but if there is any sign of betrayal, you are dead." Said saito

"I can understand your lack of trust." Replied Roakie, "the Vallieres have a lot of people on edge at this time, but anyway I had your horses moved to the front with mine, we'll ride to the citadel together." As they left the building

Roakie's horse was a majestic black stallion, which had crimson eyes. Saito mounted his stead as did Kirche and they took off across town and out through the gates and off into the countryside. "So how long a ride is it to this citadel?" asked Kirche

"It is a week's ride, but you needn't worry, I know the way there well enough that can cut the time by a day or two depending on how tired the horses are." Replied Roakie.

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER…

The ride to the citadel took longer than Roakie had claimed, because they had to avoid Vallière men trying to hunt for saito. But finally they arrived at the citadel, it was a giant castle that if Saito were to have a say, it looked like it was carved out of the mountain itself, it looked majestic at first glance but once you got used to its grandness you noticed that it was more built as a fortress. "Seigrach Atunn… the Dragon Knight Stronghold in Tristain." Said Roakie who noticed Saito's look of awe at the place "Here dwells an order of warrior mages whose power is united with that of dragons.

"Dragons?!" asked Saito astounded

"Yes." Said Roakie "I once was a Dragon Knight, until an unknown assassin Slew my dragon, I am a broken knight and I now serve the knights as an informant and Intel expert." He said with a mournful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was your Dragon's name?" asked Kirche

"I… Don't Remember now," replied Roakie "But let's not meander much on the past, my orders were to get you to the Dragon Knights." They got their horses to move and they rode up to the gates

"Halt! Who goes there?" called someone from the top of the gates

"I am Roakie!" called out the ex Dragon Knight, "I come bringing Saito and his friend to the safety of the Dragon Knights as Queen Henrietta requested!" he said

The gatekeeper was silent but then called out to someone behind the walls "Open the gates!" The gates lurched to life and swung open. The three Travelers rode in through the gates and found themselves in a courtyard, on one side was a stables for horses, next to it was a smithy, opposite that was what looked like a small livestock feeding area and in the center of it all was a statue of a dragon with a warrior with sword drawn upon its back.

"The statue of our founder Kain and His Dragon Eldenari." Said Roakie seeing Saito look at the statue. They dismounted their horses and a boy from the stable hurried up and brought the horses in and the 3 headed towards the doors on the other side of the courtyard and two guards moved and opened the doors revealing a large hall which they entered.

Saito got a quick glimpse of a high vaulted ceiling of stone before he heard someone scream his name and next thing he knew his face was buried in something large and plushy, in two minutes he realized that this large and plushy thing his face was buried in was queen Henrietta's breasts! "Oh Saito, thank the founder you are all right, When I got wind of Louise's betrayal I feared the worst." She said

"Iph Nish tu she u too yur hinesh!" replied Saito muffled by Henrietta's breasts.

"Your Highness I know you are relieved that young Saito is all right but please don't suffocate the lad." Said a voice from behind the young queen.

Henrietta released Saito hurriedly while saito gasped for air "Sorry Saito" apologized the young royal

"No biggie," replied Saito "I am sure that pinkette's betrayal has put a lot of people on edge." He added

"Indeed it has." Replied the man who had spoken earlier, he had long blonde hair and beard and was very muscular, not to the point of body building muscular but he looked like he could wield a sword with great strength, he was wearing leather armor and had a huge sword that looked like it needed two hands to wield.

"Saito allow me to introduce to you one of our finest swordsmen and tacticians this here is Falderg." Said Roakie introducing him to the blonde man with the 2-handed great sword on his back.

"Pleasure to meet you, lad." Said Falderg nodding his head to saito

_And I am pleased to meet him as well_ rumbled a voice from a source Saito couldn't see until he looked up and saw sitting on a ledge a great 4 legged golden dragon looking down on them

"And allow me to introduce you to my friend and eternal companion, Arnkell" added Falderg inclining his head up to the dragon

Saito stared in wonder at the beast who looked Saito dead on in the eyes, looking into a dragon's eyes was somewhat hypnotic and it looked as though the dragon was staring into his very soul, as if any barriers saito would've erected were gone in an instant because of this dragon's stare but as soon as his hypnotic gaze begun it was over _the boy has a strong will and compassionate heart_ said the Dragon _he could possibly be a worthy candidate for the trials_ he added

"Trials?" asked Saito

"that will be talked about later." said Falderg nodding, "in the meantime I need to explain the situation to young saito here." He said turning to saito

"What situation?" asked Saito

Falderg sighed "there is a rift forming in the Valliere family."

"A rift?" asked Saito surprised

"Yes the family is being torn into two factions one lead by Louise's father the count who intend to remain loyal to the crown, no surprises he would be leading that faction, the man was a very dear friend to the late king, Henrietta's father." Explained Falderg

"Indeed, he was, Duke Valliere was always a good and honorable man and a close friend of my father's." explained Henrietta Saito looked as though he was about to say something but Falderg continued

"The other faction is lead by Louise's mother: Duchess Valliere who is well known as a VERY powerful mage, capable of taking down an army if needed, who has gone mad with a desire for power and seeks to claim the throne for her own,

Saito gritted his teeth "I will have that woman's head on a stake even if it kills me!" he said angrily

"there are still some things we still do not yet know." She added " But what matters now is that you are now a free man, you have no obligation to ANYONE but yourself now, it may take some time but we might be able to find you a way home."

"I can't go back." Said Saito catching Henrietta off guard

"Are you sure? There isn't a future for you here now, not now that the contract is broken." Said Henrietta

"There is still one thing that remains." Said Saito as he turned to the young queen and he knelt before her, he unsheathed Derflinger and lay it on his palms holding it up to her "I Saito Hiraga offer my services to you and only you, your highness.

Queen Henrietta looked down at the raven haired boy astonished at his actions "This is unexpected, not that It's unwelcome it but why me?"

"Do you not know?" replied Saito

And then it hit her, he loved her, she obviously would've loved to have him as her lover or possibly husband, there were times she thought of speaking with louise about it but she couldn't bare to take him away from her best friend so she had to bury those emotions but now with him kneeling before her offering his life up to her in the form of his blade those feelings have dug themselves out and were back. There was only on thing she could do. "Saito Hiraga, please rise and sheath your blade." Saito Obeyed standing in front of her he saw that she was smiling with great happiness "Saito, I want more than just your services to a queen, I want you as a person." She declared to the room and brought him close and kissed him wanting nothing more than to hold him tight for the rest of her life. But sadly they had to come up for air "Come with me, to the royal palace, I already have a position in mind for you." She said but quickly added "and it is far better than doing my laundry all the time." She said with a wink

"And what might that be?" he asked

"I want you as my Personal Knight, you are a warrior that shall only answer to me and have all the rights and privileges of a noble." She said with a wink

saito was speechless and it took a bit of time to get his thoughts in order "I would be honored…" he began making Henrietta incredibly happy "But I think I should get better training first." He said

"You aren't satisfied with the power you already wield?." She asked

"It is not that, it is so I can prevent Failures I made in the past, I failed to protect louise from the rift that has formed in her family and I paid the price, now that Louise's mother seeks to overthrow you and you wish me to become your personal knight that means I will eventually have to face her if it comes to that and I will need to be stronger, now that I am with you, the woman I love, I CANNOT afford to fail you."

"If that is truly what you desire, Saito, why not train as a Dragon Knight?" suggested Falderg.

"A Dragon Knight?" asked Saito but as he thought about it the idea became more appealing to him "I would be honored." He Replied

"Well then, the rites of the dragon knight take time to prepare so I suggest you stay at the Royal Palace for a time." Said Falderg

"That is great and all but how will I get there?" asked Saito

"That is not a problem." Said Henrietta with a wink and beckoned him to follow her and led her to a chamber with a mirror within it Henrietta placed her hand on the mirror and the image changed from the lovely face of the Queen to an image of a chamber that apparently was in the royal palace. Henrietta looked at Saito and nodded to the mirror beckoning him to follow her through the mirror and he did so finding himself in Henrietta's bedroom

"Um… what was that?" he asked saito as Kirche followed behind him

"There is a network of mirror passages throughout the lands mostly used as an escape system, but can also be used for a quick transport if there is a mirror in the place however it can only link to a mirror the owner owns." Explained Henrietta, Saito nodded understanding but then yawned loudly which made Henrietta giggle softly "You can sleep in my bed with me love, I must return to my duties." She said and kissed saito on the cheek and whispered "I'll return tonight."


	2. Freedom Begins

Hello everyone, I first would like to say thank you for all the encouragement and positive feedback I had gotten from chapter 1, here is the revised chapter 2 ready for reading hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Freedom Begins

During the two week period he stayed at the Royal Palace he sadly didn't get to see Henrietta as much as he would've desired because she was so busy with her duties as queen but there were times they did see each other like one time he was called to the sitting room where both Henrietta and her mother were waiting there having a cup of Tea. It was one of the most awkward situations Saito had been in but after small conversation the former queen proudly approved the two of them to be together but after the big grins appeared on both their faces it resulted in it turning to very big crimson blushes on both their faces as she said "If I may remind you, good Saito that she will need to marry and produce an heir to the throne." And she said it like it was common knowledge but Saito went redder than a tomato

"Um… er… I… guess that could be arranged." He said glancing at Henrietta who was just as red as he was.

The Next morning Henrietta woke up to the sound of a terrified yell and saw Saito sitting bolt upright in bed, cold sweat pouring down his face panting as though he had just run a marathon "Saito, are you all right?" asked Henrietta

Through his pants Saito replied "I dreamed I was still with Louise and she found out about us and was whipping me for it and the fact that I didn't go home when the contract was broken." He described the moment he said the word whipping Henrietta wrapped her arms tightly around him the plush of her breast squeezing against his chest

"It was a nightmare and nothing more, no more whips, no more fear, just you, me and your freedom." She said and kissed him squarely on the lips, it was rare that they had a chance to be intimate like this so they enjoyed it while they could for when dawn came Saito was to head to where the Dragon Knights had their base in the Dwarven Mountains

Saito stood on the docks near the palace where a merchant ship bound for the dwarven mountains has been hired to grant him passage, saito was given some money for the journey and a necklace in the form of a hammer with a dragon coiled around it, Henrietta feared that the Valliere family may find out he was still alive and may try to hunt him down, the pendant was enchanted so that he wouldn't be noticed by people seeking him out to do harm to him, even if they tried a locator spell, climbing aboard the ship to head up river the captain immediately hurried up to him "Are you the boy the royal family hired us to transport?" he asked

"That would be me." Said Saito

The Captain examined the sword on Saito's Back "think you can kill bandits with that blade?" he asked

"I've killed worse than bandits so they shouldn't be a problem." Replied Saito

A look of relief spread across the captain's face "then I shall remember next time in port to return the money the queen paid us, if you are willing to fight off anyone who attacks this ship we will transport you there in exchange for protection." Replied the captain

"You'd really turn down that large sum the queen herself was offering?" asked Saito

"I'd rather have safe passage to my destination than a lot of gold that my blood is splattered on." Replied the captain

"Very well," Said Saito

"Most pirates are pushovers but it is always good to have some extra protection." Said Derflinger which surprised the crew to hear the sword talk.

They finally set sail and off towards the dwarven Mountains

FIVE DAYS LATER…

The Captain was right about the Pirate attacks though Saito made short work of them with his swordsman skills which the crew was delighted to have him protecting them and the guarantee of a safe trip. And sure enough they came into the shadow of the dwarven mountains…

I understand this chapter was rather short but the next chapter is pretty lengthy and it will be up by the time or shortly after you read this

comments? constructive Criticism? please say so but I warn you, any flames will be sent to burn ISIL's brutal operation to the ground


	3. Into the Mountains

Hello everybody here is the new chapter as promised because the last one was so short hope you like it!

Chapter 3

Into the mountains

Saito Gazed in awe at the majesty of the mountains towering high above the small merchant ship. At this point Saito was leaning on the railing of the ship looking out at the mountains, "It's amazing isn't it?" asked the captain making Saito jump

after saito took some deep breaths after being startled he replied "Yes indeed it is,"

"I've been a merchant trading with the dwarves for twenty years and the sight of the mountains always fills me with wonder." He said then asked "So what gives you the desire to make the journey to the Dwarven Kingdoms?"

"I seek to undergo the trials of the Dragon Knights." Said Saito

"I should've expected with your skills as a warrior." Said the captain looking Saito up and down, "you'll take a bit of training but I am sure you will make it." He added

"How do you know of the Dragon Knights?" asked Saito

"My older Brother was one, but the warrior path never suited me, I preferred the life a merchant." He explained but their conversation was cut short as they came to the mouth of a cave where the river flowed into it. "Boy, you can kick back and relax no more pirates beyond here." He said as the boat drifted into the cave and the crew took to oars and rowed through the caves which saito thought would be dark inside but contrary to what he thought there were torches in the caves, the torches looked like they were lit up by gas. Saito gazed in wonder at such technology, never thinking he'd see such tech in a magical world "Fascinating isn't it?" asked the cook coming up from below with a plate of food for him

"Yes, indeed it is." Replied Saito as the ship moved through the cave for about an hour but then came to a halt "Are we there?" he asked

" not yet." Said the cook. "this is the fun and most fascinating part of the trip, I've served aboard this ship for 40 years and each time I am always marveled by the dwarves engineering in this part." Replied the sailor

In front of them was a pair of doors of some brownish orange colored metal "A pair of doors?" asked Saito not understanding what he saw. But then the doors opened to reveal a chamber big enough for several boats of their size to fit. From the inside of the inside of the chamber, Saito saw several figures, stout and muscular jump into the water and swim out with ropes with hooks on the end of them and hook them to the front of the ship. "Are those Dwarves?" asked Saito

"Indeed they are, lad." Said the cook "not many ships carry goods into the dwarven mountains these days, the authorization process is too much of a nightmare for most self respecting traders to invest in, yet little do they know of the riches that come out of it, and those who take the time and patience to go through the process, one can end up rich, our captain is one of them merchants, plus ye see a lot of mechanical marvels along the way like these." Explained the sailor and almost immediately the boat lurched foreword pulled by the hooks on ropes as saito gazed in awe at that was transpiring. Noticing this the sailor explained "wind does not blow that well down here, and rowing gets to be nightmare on the arms so what we have here is what one would call water stairs." He explained as they were pulled into the chamber and the doors slammed shut behind them with an echoing THUNK.

"Water stairs?" asked Saito

"It is best to see it in action then to explain it." Said the sailor

at first everything was silent then there was a rumbling noise and saito saw from two large pipes torrential water spewing out into the chamber and soon the water level was rising and with it the boat. "Whoa, I see what is going on, the water from the pipes raises the water level and with it the boat and the boat will rise up to the next level." Said saito now understanding it.

the sailor just laughed "it is always amazing to watch time and again even after 40 years." Said the sailor.

They went through 3 of the same lifts, clearly getting higher and higher into the mountain until finally they came to a pair of doors identical to the ones they entered by they opened and soon they were along a small underground river which lead through a dimly lit tunnel along the way one just had to admire the stonework Eventually Saito stretched out on the deck and dozed off.

About a half hour later Saito was awoken by the captain gently shaking him awake "We have arrived." he said helping him to his feet, He disembarked onto the stone docks to the site of a stone and metal city towering high into the caverns the first thing he saw when he arrived on the docks was Falderg and Arnkell apparently waiting for him Saito waved to him and Falderg got off the barrel he was sitting on and came over to them "good to see you again, lad, I am sure you are eager to undergo the ritual and training." He said

_Always business minded aren't you, Falderg?_ Called out the dragon from further back

"Indeed I am, however some issues have come up that I didn't expect," said Falderg

"What is that?" asked Saito

"Somehow word leaked out to the dwarven nobility that the Gandalfr was coming, the dwarf king came to me personally and said that he wants an audience with you once you arrived." Explained Falderg

"Hope I am not in trouble." Said Saito

"I highly doubt that." Said Falderg he said as he lead him through the streets and narrow steep steps through the city

"The Gandalfr is a heroic figure in the dwarven lands, anyone who bears the markings are to be treated with utmost respect." Explained Falderg

"and if my instincts deceive me, the dwarf king will pass to you what is rightfully yours" asked Derflinger

"What are you talking about?" Said Saito

"I am not going to spoil it for ya, partner, I'll leave that fun for the dwarves to explain, for they have been guarding it for founder knows how long for the next Gandalfr to arrive." Explained the sword

They had finally arrived at the doors to the king's hall that had two dwarf guards in mud-brown armor with what Saito assumed to be the crest of their king , a seven-pointed star on the center point of a war hammer's head. The doors looked to be coated in bronze as the guards opened the door and they entered a foyer where a single dwarf stood at attention "State your names and purpose." He said in a deep tone

"I am here bringing the Gandalfr and those still loyal to him to see the dwarf king as his majesty requested." Said Falderg

The dwarf's eyes widened with shock, looked at Saito then at the sword, and bolted into what had to be the throne room to announce their arrival. A few minutes later the dwarf returned and said "Go right in, everyone is very excited." He added and returned to his post,

Falderg opened the door and inclined his head to Saito "After you, Saito, after all, it is you they wanted to see." He said

Saito Entered to a massive throne room lined with dwarves sitting on benches and at the end of the room was a large dwarf with a crown of what looked like teeth of some kind and had a hammer sitting next to the throne. Saito took a few steps foreword and then waved his hand and said "um… Hi."

With that the dwarves burst out in cheers of welcome as saito got a little more confident from their cheers and walked down the carpet towards the king, Once he got to the end of the carpet saito did as he was taught by Louise when it came to proper respect of royalty and knelt before the dwarven king, who seemed to have his beard plated down the front then partway down braided up into his hair he looked down upon saito "I take it judging by the sword you carry you are the Gandalfr?" he asked in a calm but booming voice

"Darn right he is, Lord Gorik, don't you recognize me?" yelled Derflinger to the dwarf king

the dwarf let out a booming laugh at this remark "as informal as always, Derflinger, of course I recognize you, but now I must address the boy, What is your name Gandalfr?" he asked Saito

"My Lord, My name is Saito Hiraga, I was summoned here from another world in the summoning ritual my master underwent." Explained Saito

"I see, Master Hiraga." Said the Lord Gorik "So I take it you are here to collect your inheritance that the previous Gandalfr has left to you?" asked the King

"My Lord, there has been a mistake, I am no Longer the Gandalfr." Stated Saito

King Gorik looked at him in surprise "Why how can that be, my boy?" He asked

"Many weeks ago my master drank a potion that annulled my contract with her." Stated Saito

There was silence following these words then one of the dwarves of the court bellowed out "TREACHERY!"

An uproar of agreement followed this, yelling to sound the cry for war as penance for such a betrayal and defacing of such a sacred ritual, others called for a trade embargo until the offending mage was brought to justice, and other such punishments. It was at this that Falderg inclined to the king that he would like to speak. noticing this the dwarf king slammed his fist on the arm of his throne, a loud echoing Bang sounded and reverberated throughout the throne room "our friend from the Dragon Knights wishes to speak." He said in a booming voice

"Thank you, My lord." Said Falderg getting to his feet what you hear is true, however I ask that the dwarves to not act so rashly, it is a miracle that saito is alive and kneeling before your king in the first place, if not for the actions of his friends and those still loyal to him he would've been killed by the family of the mage that broke the contract." Another bout of roars of anger came from the court, which were silenced by another slam of the fist on the arm of the throne. "at this point the family responsible thinks saito is dead, which gives us an advantage, Saito has requested to undergo the trials of the dragon knights, however according to my dragon Arnkell, who many of you know is widely revered for his wisdom, has testified to the council of the battles and abuse he has gone under as the familiar of Louise Francois De La Vallière and the damage it did to him when the contract was broken that he has been tested greater than the trial of the sword, body and heart ever could any dragon knight." Stated Falderg

The court was silent at what was said here, horrified as to the descriptions of the life saito had endured as the familiar of such a mage. It was then that one of the court spoke forth "then it seems he has one last test to undergo: the rite of bonding."

The Dwarf King and Falderg nodded in agreement and then the dwarf king spoke up, "He may not have the runes anymore, but he bore them under much abuse and hardship complete with his master denying him the inheritance that was rightfully his." He stated, many of the dwarves growling in anger at this "he may be a free man but he did bare the runes so by my decree the inheritance of the Gandalfr is rightfully his." Decreed the king. To this a roar of cheering arose from the court, and a dwarf wearing steel armor with a large war hammer whose striking heads were made to look like ram heads and he also had two smaller one handed hammers with the same head style on each side of his belt he then knelt before Saito "hail and long life to you, Gandalfr, I am Baldur, guardian of the Gandalfr's inheritance like my ancestors before me, I shall show you to your abode here in the mountains and if you need to, I shall protect you and your home in battle."

As they exited Saito heard a voice call his name "SAITO!" and walking up to him or running in the case of one of the people were Saito's friends Siesta, Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche, momorancy, and Siesta glomped him and started speaking a mile a minute "Oh by the founder saito are you all right? I was worried sick when you disappeared but then Kirche here tells me you are now the boyfriend of the queen is that true because if not I could always be yours." She said before panting

"Calm Down Siesta, I am fine and yes it is true the queen and I are together." Said Saito slightly blown away by how fast Siesta was talking "I am sorry if that gets you down but you will always be my friend."

Siesta looked saddened "I… I understand, somehow I always knew you would end up with someone higher in status, but I just want to say I am happy for you and am more than willing to be your friend." She said

"Ah, Saito my good man, I must say I am quite impressed that you are the boyfriend of the queen."

"Well now, Lad, if you're friends are interested I shall show you what is left to you by the Last Gandalfr

"AN INHERITANCE?!" exclaimed the gang save for Saito

"Indeed So" said Saito as they Followed Baldur through the city "But Baldur, Why is it that the Gandalfr is so Widely respected among the dwarves?"

Baldur chuckled "you can ask any tavern dwelling bard about it and you will be in for a long list of stories, the Gandalfr saved the dwarves time and again from those who threatened our homes, one time single handedly slaying an army that sought to claim the secrets to our machinery and our wealth. There came a time when the dwarves decided that they had to repay her somehow so the king decreed that she was to have her own wealth, land and a home built for her in dwarven territory, and when she died it stated in her will that her home and fortune was to be handed over to the next Gandalfr, the thing was we didn't know who that would be so my family, all those centuries ago, was placed in charge of it's upkeep and guarding her wealth and possessions from thieves, sadly one thief did break in and made off with the sword you bear, it is a wonder it found its way into your hands, I wonder how you found it." Explained the dwarf

"My ex master and I found it in a weapons shop in Tristain not far from the academy." Stated Saito

"oh the shame of it." Said Baldur,

"So Even though Saito hasn't done anything you know the story of, you still respect him?" asked Siesta

"from what Arnkell describes of the boy's life in this world he has endured abuse that many a warrior would've risen up against much sooner." Stated the dwarf as they emerged from a tunnel onto a forested side of mountain and right before them was a stone structure with 4 towers in a square pattern and in the center of them was a cylindrical building with a dome structure for a roof and on the center top of the roof was a statue of a dragon "This is as far as I go for now, Lad, I have business I must see to, enjoy your new home." Said the dwarf as he headed back down into the cave Saito and his friends went up towards the house

"My, my, good saito, this is quite the house." Said Guiche

"Yes it is." Said Tabitha simply while Momorancy, Kirche, and Siesta stared in awe at the stone and metal work done to build this place.

"You know if you need a maid around the place I would love to work here for you, Saito." Said Siesta

Saito looked at her surprised then smiled "Consider yourself hired." He said and she hurried off to find the kitchen while the others went to explore the place. The entrance hall was quite the first impression on the travelers who were exhausted from running from the Valliere's forces and were ready for some well-earned rest. Right in front of them were two staircases flanking a statue of a sentinel dragon and the stairs led up to the next area which was what seemed to be a sitting room and dining room all in one with seats set around the full 360 degrees fireplace that was already lit and had a nice fire in it off to the side was the kitchen area where it seemed Siesta was busy figuring out where everything went so she could make them some food, then Saito noticed on one of the seats a small leather bound book labeled: "_TO THE NEXT GANDALFR"_ saito went and picked it up and opened it to see what it said: _To the next Gandalfr, if you are reading this then it seems that the dwarves have bestowed to you your inheritance I am sure you know just by looking at this place that it is quite easy to get lost in here, trust me, I did too when I first saw the house brand new! Anyways, this here is a brief descriptive book on what to see, and what to expect from your new home, in the tower on your lower left is my study and research tower, even though I was but a familiar that didn't stop my practice of magic, nor should it for you! I am sure by now that you might not like the nobles on their high horse egos about them being the only ones to practice magic! For your information there are many different systems of magic many are all inclusive to everyone who has the willingness to learn and practice, you will find details on the other different systems so you can find one that suits you, and plenty of books and such for you to study and learn from. The upper left tower is guest quarters complete with male and female baths Upper right is a weaponry and equipment storage the lower right on the upper part is mailroom, there is a special bird there that can carry your voice to wherever you need it to go, it just eats grains of silver, you'll find bags of them in the store room. Lower end of the tower is the stables for you to store your horse if you have one." You will find a door opposite the dining/sitting room that leads to the bedroom complete with waterfall bath that can be heated if needed. Down the spiral staircase in the main area you will find a door that leads to quite a mysterious yet peaceful underground forest that is very pleasing to meditate in and I hope you have as much fun relaxing in it as I did, there is a door in that forest that leads to the final part of the home which is the vault where you will find the fortune I left to you, all I'll say is you're set for multiple lifetimes. Well that is about it, hope you enjoy the home and the amenities it offers, farewell_

_Gandalfr_

Saito was amazed that the Gandalfr took the time before her death to pen down what he inherited had to offer and he had to say they must've not spared expense on this place. It was then that he realized that everyone was reading over his shoulder save for Siesta who from the smells of it was cooking something up in the kitchen, and it smelled gooooooood. "so the previous Gandalfr was a student of magic?" asked Momorancy

"It would seem so." Replied saito putting down the book "I am going to check out this laboratory/study she spoke of" he added and headed towards the door the book had pointed to. The moment he opened the door it seemed as though magical lights lit up upon his entry, the tower was all one room but had three levels to it, the first one seemed to be a practical section, built for the application and practice of magic, there was an area that was cluttered with what looked like dried herbs, crystals, mushrooms and bottles of who knows what but Momorancy seemed to know what those were and was drooling "what's up?" he asked her

"Those ingredients are incredibly rare! You could make some incredibly powerful potions with those!" as they got closer they found also on the counter was a kind of alter looking thing on the counter there was another slip of parchment with another message from the Gandalfr _here on this counter is my potion making kit and my rune maker, you can find books on those upstairs in one of the cupboards here is my personal Grimoire containing all my potion recipes. On the stairway below here is my spell practicing area that has various targets to use them on depending on the spell_

"my my, it seems the Gandalfr really was a magic practitioner." Said Kirche as she examined the room

Saito went up the first flight of stairs to check out the next level, this here was a study, and from the looks of things on the desk, the Gandalfr was big into the study of runes and for some reason while looking at the inscriptions on the parchment that littered the desk it seemed that she was on the verge of a big discovery, he would have do to some study before he looked into this, the shelves were lined with trinkets, a few artifacts and books of various titles. And on the third level was the small library with even more books and even a tablet with runic characters on display "Guys, I've got a nice roast cooked up to celebrate Saito's new home!" called Siesta up from the entrance to the tower

And so after a lengthy trip they went to dinner, which finished with a rather lengthy welcome home toast proposed by Guiche but when a fireball cast from Kirche's wand narrowly missed his head he ended it quickly and they toasted saito's new home and new life as a dragon knight. Afterwards they sat around the fire pit talking of random things while Siesta cleaned up and then finally Saito went into the master bedroom to see a magnificent 4 poster bed on one side a wardrobe to the left the waterfall bath to the right and a sword stand for Derf "It's good to be home." Said Derflinger as saito placed the sword on the stand and clambered into bed and the bed curtains slid closed and an Exhausted Saito went to sleep.

well there you have it, Saito has a place of his own whenever he is visiting the Dwarven lands, if you want to see what inspired the look of this house go to youtube and look up Skyrim House mods Mzadahrk, next chapter Saito will begin his initiation as a novice dragon knight!


End file.
